


Tu m'aimes ?

by RikuAmnesia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Coup de foudre, M/M, OmiHina, One-Shot, Rarepair, Se mettre ensemble, Spoiler manga, Spoilers, discussion de vestiaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAmnesia/pseuds/RikuAmnesia
Summary: Une discussion au vestiaire qui dégénère, des coéquipiers qui tentent d'aider, une semi-course poursuite et des pleurs : la recette idéale pour une confession inoubliable.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 5





	Tu m'aimes ?

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot pour l'anniversaire de Sakusa !!!
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécieriez ! Bonne lecture ^^

L'entraînement s'était terminé il y a une dizaine de minutes et comme à son habitude, Sakusa s'était empressé de passer aux douches avant que ses coéquipiers  ne les contaminent. Puis, il s'était séché et habillé rapidement alors que le reste de l'équipe arrivait. 

Le noiraud plaça correctement son masque avant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il écouta sans vraiment d'attention le monologue de Bokuto.

- **_J'ai su, immédiatement, que Akaashi était celui que je voulais garder, avec qui je voulais vieillir_ ** , conclut l'ancien capitaine de Fukurodani avec un sourire heureux.

- **_Woaw, un vrai romantique_ ** , commenta Miya d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

- **_Moi, je trouve ça beau, Bokuto-san !_ ** assura la dernière recrue des MSBY.  **_C'est une histoire magnifique !_ **

- **_C'est surtout stupide. L'amour aux premiers regards, ça n'existe pas_ ** , intervient Kiyoomi en fermant son sac.

Le regard que le germaphobe sentit dans son dos le fit frissonner. Il se retourna pour, à son tour, dévisager le coéquipier qui osait tenter de le tuer d'un regard. 

Son agacement naissant disparu quand il réalisa que c'était Hinata qui le fixait d'un air menaçant. Jamais le rouquin ne lui avait jeté un tel regard et d'une certaine manière, ça ne plaisait pas à Sakusa.

**_-Oh, vraiment_ ** ? 

La voix du numéro vingt-et-un était basse et dégageait quelque chose de dangereux. Kiyoomi n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il n'avait jamais vu le plus jeune énervé et le noiraud n'était pas certain de vouloir en être la cible.

- **_Alors, comment décrirais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti lors de notre première rencontre ?_ **

Barnes et Inunaki se turent immédiatement en arrivant dans le vestiaire. L'ambiance électrique de la pièce était si lourde qu'elle était presque palpable. Toute l'équipe fixait le noiraud attendant sa réaction.

- **_Tu, tu m'aimes ?_ **

Il avait l'air surpris, il l'était probablement et chaque membre des Black Jackals lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Parce que ça faisait des mois que Hinata faisait de son mieux pour plaire au noiraud et que ses efforts étaient passés inaperçus aux yeux du numéro quinze.

- **_Apparemment pas selon toi !_ **

Le ton du plus jeune était tranchant et vif et le silence qui suivit ne fit que renforcer l'ambiance malaisante du vestiaire. Au bout de quelques instants étouffants, Shoyo soupira lourdement, s'habilla en vitesse et quitta, tête baissée, la pièce lâchant un faible " _ désolé" _ avant de fermer derrière lui.

Le reste de l'équipe resta médusé encore un moment, enfin tout le monde excepté Atsumu qui se dépêcha d'imiter le petit attaquant et de le suivre. Lentement, les joueurs recommencèrent à se sécher puis à s'habiller dans un silence gênant. Sakusa, lui, semblait être pétrifié sur place.

- **_Attends, attends, attends_ ** , intervient Inunaki devant l'air penaud du numéro quinze le sortant de ses pensées.  **_Tu n'avais vraiment rien remarqué ?_ **

- **_Non ?_ **

Une nouvelle fois, l'équipe le dévisagea, estomaqué.

- **_Pourquoi tu penses qu'il te tient la porte chaque fois qu'il le peut, selon toi ?_ ** demanda Meian.

- **_Parce qu'il sait que c'est un nid à germes et que je n'aime pas ça. Hinata est juste attentionné._ **

Évidemment. Il était  _ juste _ attentionné et pas du tout fou amoureux de son coéquipier. Les joueurs des MSBY commençaient vraiment à plaindre leur dernière recrue. 

- **_Et pourquoi Shoyo a toujours un flacon de désinfectant avec lui?_ ** interrogea Thomas d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

- **_Ou un paquet de mouchoir neuf dans son sac ?_ **

- **_Ou une bouteille d'eau supplémentaire ?_ ** ajouta Barnes en fermant son sac.

- **_Hinata est quelqu'un de prévoyant, c'est normal qu'il ait ce genre de chose avec lui_ ** , répliqua Sakusa d'une voix moins assurée que celle qu'il abordait normalement. 

Une nouvelle fois, les joueurs eurent envie de secouer le numéro quinze pour tenter de lui mettre les idées en place. Non, le commun des mortels ne se baladait pas volontairement avec de quoi désinfecter une pièce de taille moyenne. 

- **_Sûrement. Ça doit aussi être pour ça que toutes ces choses sont dans une poche spéciale de son sac. Poche où il n'y a que des objets dont tu pourrais avoir besoin_ ** , expliqua Bokuto d'un ton constant, tout en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac.  **_Enfin pas que ça te dérangerait si c'était pas le cas. Parce que tu as confiance en Hinata et tu prendrais tout ce qu'il te donne les yeux fermés._ **

Il tira la fermeture éclair de son sac avant de le placer sur son épaule. 

- **_C'est pas tout ça mais Akaashi va m'attendre. À lundi les gars !_ ** les salua-t-il avant de quitter les vestiaires à son tour.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur les Black Jackals, il fut vite estompé par Inunaki qui semblait ne plus pouvoir supporter la situation bien longtemps. 

- **_Reste pas là ! Va retrouver Shoyo !_ ** s'exclama le libéro.  **_Tu l'aimes, non ? Alors va lui dire. Maintenant !_ **

Le germaphobe s'exécuta sans plus de cérémonie. Il quitta le vestiaire, laissant derrière lui ses affaires. Sans qu'il ne le réalise, Sakusa commença à courir dans les couloirs du bâtiment, cherchant dans chaque recoin si Hinata s'y était réfugié. Mais peut-être que le rouquin était rentré chez lui. Non, Miya l'avait suivi, ils ne devraient pas être aller trop loin.

Le noiraud continua à parcourir le bâtiment et même les alentours. Il dû cependant vite se rendre à l'évidence, ses deux coéquipiers n'étaient plus dans les environs. Ce n'était pas si grave, Hinata serait là à l'entraînement lundi et là, il pourrait lui parler. En plus, ça lui laissait plus de temps pour se préparer. 

Oui, comme ça, il pourra imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et être prêt à réagir correctement. Pas comme il l'avait fait dans le vestiaire, Kiyoomi détestait être pris au dépourvu et jamais il n'avait osé espérer que Shoyo l'aime aussi. . .

C'est en retournant vers le gymnase qu'il les trouva, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Hinata assit sur un banc, tête baissée, sans son habituel sourire lumineux. Tout dans son attitude montrait sa tristesse. En face de lui se tenait le passeur blond, accroupi, ses mains dans celles du plus jeune, semblant le réconforter. 

La scène stoppa immédiatement Sakusa. Voir le rouquin avec un tel air remua quelque chose chez le numéro quinze, la sensation était loin d'être plaisante. Il voulait, lui aussi, réconforter le petit attaquant, faire réapparaître un sourire sur son visage. 

Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'il fallait à Hinata pour le moment. Peut-être qu'il devait laisser quelqu'un d'autre le consoler, revenir plus tard quand lui serait prêt. 

Il lança un dernier regard en direction de ses deux équipiers. Non, il ne voulait pas attendre. Et puis qui savait ce que Miya pouvait faire entrer dans la tête de l'adorable et innocent Shoyo. Le noiraud se devait d'intervenir avant. 

D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit le duo passeur-attaquant. En le voyant arriver, le blond se releva pour l'empêcher d'approcher leur plus jeune joueur. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- **_Qu'est-c'qu'tu viens faire ? Remuer l'couteau dans la plaie ? Merci mais non merci. Tu pourrais p't-être laisser Shoyo tranquille maintenant, non ? Ou lui briser l'cœur était pas suffisant_ ** , cracha Atsumu d'un ton venimeux.

- **_Je. . ._ ** hésita le plus grand.

- **_Tu quoi ?!? Trop égoïste, fier ou aveugle pour prendre en considération les sentiments des autres !?! T'mérit_ ** **_e_ ** **_pas que des gens tiennent à-_ **

- **_Atsumu_ ** , l'interrompu faiblement Hinata en lui attrapant sa veste.  **_Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Ça va aller. Je te le promets, mais tu pourrais nous laisser seuls, un moment_ ** , poursuivit-il si bas que Kiyoomi l'entendit à peine.

- **_Mais Sho. . ._ **

**-S'il te plaît,** insista le rouquin avec son regard de chiot battu.

Pendant une dizaine de secondes, Miya chercha à décourager du regard leur dernier venu , cependant la détermination de ce dernier n'en fut pas le moins du monde ébranl ée . Le blond soupira lourdement devant l'attitude d'Hinata.

- **_Très bien_ ** , céda le passeur.  **_J'imagine qu'tu sais ce qu'tu fais. . . N'empêche si ce buffle te fais quelque chose, quoiqu'ce soit, je veux être au courant._ **

Puis il se tourna vers le noiraud avec un regard plus que menaçant.

- **_Et toi ! Si tu fais encore pleurer Shoyo, coéquipier ou pas, j'aurais ta peau._ **

L'instant suivant, il était parti, grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante. Le blond laissa derrière lui un silence lourd et gênant. Sakusa n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux l'air résigné qui s'était emparé d'Hinata à la seconde où le passeur leur avait tourné le dos.

C'était une expression qui ne convenait pas au chaleureux et énergique Shoyo. Une expression qui serrait douloureusement le cœur du noiraud. Une expression qu'il désirait à tout prix effacer du visage du plus jeune pour la remplacer par un sourire lumineux. 

- **_Je. . . Désolé._ **

La voix incertaine du rouquin sorti Kiyoomi de sa trance, lui rappelant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il essaya de parler, de rassurer Hinata, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser, que ce n'était de la faute de personne, que lui aussi. . . mais sa gorge était plus sèche qu'un mois sans pluie. 

- **_Pour la scène dans le vestiaire. . . et pour Atsumu aussi_ ** , poursuivi le plus petit sans lever son regard vers son interlocuteur. 

Ça agaça le numéro quinze plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Depuis que Hinata avait rejoint l'équipe, il lui avait toujours parlé en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans jamais le regarder de haut ou le mettre sur un piédestal. C'était agréable et Sakusa aimait ça mais maintenant son équipier n'osait même plus poser ses yeux sur lui. 

- **_'Tsumu pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Il aime jouer au grand frère protecteur plus qu'il ne l'admettra jamais_ ** , expliqua le rouquin avec un sourire tendre.

- **_Vous n'êtes pas frères_ ** , déclara le plus grand.

- **_C'est vrai_ ** , confirma Shoyo d'une voix riante.  **_Mais Osamu n'est pas du genre à se_ ** **_faire_ ** **_dorloter, encore moins par son frère._ **

- **_Parce que c'est le tien_ ** **_s_ ** **_?_ **

- **_Peut-être_ ** , répondit le plus jeune avec un haussement d'épaules.  **_C'est plutôt agréable._ **

Hinata ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux pourtant parler avec lui restait simple et naturel. Ça lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche et un pincement au cœur. Il aimait avoir posé sur lui le regard de son coéquipier ou y voir passer des dizaines d'émotions en quelques instants. Mais Shoyo ne le regardait pas, et il détestait ça. 

Dans le silence qui avait suivi la réplique du jeune homme aux cheveux roux, ce dernier bougeait nerveusement ses doigts. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kiyoomi en avait presque oublié la raison pour laquelle il se tenait devant le petit attaquant. Il en avait presque oublié qu'il voulait, lui aussi, exprimer ses sentiments, même s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Pour Hinata, il pouvait bien faire des efforts, Hinata valait tous les efforts du monde.

- **_Hum. . . Et à propos de ce que j'ai dit là-bas. . ._ **

Oh, Shoyo amenait lui-même le sujet. Ça facilitait la chose, il n'aurait qu'à embrayer une fois que le plus petit aurait terminé. Lui dire que─

- **_Je- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y faire attention. Ne t'en préoccupe pas même ! Je veux pas que les choses changent entre nous_ ** , avoua le numéro vingt-et-un.  **_Tu-Je veux pas te perdre ou que notre relation devienne différente à cause de mes sentiments. Alors, s'il te plaît, oublies ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui._ **

- **_Non._ **

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, Shoyo planta son regard dans le sien. Cependant, il n'y avait dans ces belles prunelles brunes que de la peur et de la tristesse.

- **_Non, je ne veux pas_ ** , répéta Sakusa d'une voix forte.  **_Je veux considérer tes sentiments_ ** .  **_Je veux m'en soucier. Parce que pendant des semaines, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que toutes tes petites attentions n'étaient rien, que tu fais_ ** **_ais_ ** **_ça parce que tu étais quelqu'un d'adorable et d'attentif aux besoins des autres._ **

Son visage devenait de plus en plus chaud. Il était certain que ça devait se voir même au travers de son masque. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable.

- **_J'avais. . .J'avais peur que ça ne signifie rien pour toi. J'avais l'impression de mal interpréter tes gestes. . . Ou plutôt, je voulais mal les interpréter. Car j'étais terrifié à l'idée de ne pas être important à tes yeux mais je ne voulais pas espérer. . . J'avais trop peur de me blesser dans un amour à sens unique._ **

Sakusa inspira profondément. Hinata avait arrêté de gigoter quand il avait commencé à parler et depuis il semblait pétrifié. Le plus grand ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou pas.

- **_Mais tu m'aimes aussi._ **

La phrase sortit le rouquin de sa paralysie. Il dévisagea son interlocuteur, ahuri.

- **_A-Aussi ?_ ** répéta-t-il lentement.

- **_Je suis amoureux de toi, Hinata._ **

En moins de quelques secondes, les yeux du plus jeune furent envahis de larmes. Immédiatement, Sakusa tenta de les essuyer à l'aide de sa manche.

- **_Tu n'es pas censé pleurer, tu sais_ ** , murmura le noiraud en s'approchant doucement de Shoyo , hésita un peu avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- **_Je sais_ ** , répliqua-t-il.  **_Mais je suis si heureux._ **

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Kiyoomi faisant de son mieux pour assécher les larmes du plus petit. Pendant que ce dernier profitait au maximum du contact avec le plus âgé. 

Shoyo était parfaitement conscient que les contacts physiques seraient rares dans sa relation avec Sakusa, mais il l'acceptait. Il n'avait aucune envie que le plus grand se force à le toucher, ils iraient à son rythme. Pour le moment, le rouquin se réjouirait et serait comblé par les petits gestes initiés par le numéro quinze.

- **_Il va falloir qu'on aille récupérer mes affaires_ ** , chuchota le noiraud au bout d'un moment, se s'éloignant par la même occasion du rouquin.

- **_Ok ! Tu me raccompagnes après ?_ **

Sakusa hocha la tête, arrachant un grand sourire à son coéquipier. Ensemble, ils retournèrent dans le gymnase, côte à côte.

- **_Mais, du coup, on sort ensemble ?_ ** demanda Hinata, en tenant la porte pour que passe le plus grand.

Lorsque le petit attaquant revient à sa hauteur, Kiyoomi inspira discrètement un grand bol d'air, espérant calmer la cadence effréné de son cœur. Il essaya d'apaiser les dizaines de panneaux d'alerte qui popaient dans son esprit, il n'y avait rien à craindre, c'était Hinata.

Sakusa glissa doucement sa main dans celle chaude et rassurante de l'autre jeune homme.

- **_Oui._ **

**~~~ Fin ~~~**


End file.
